Rough Journey: The Beginning of the End
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is Rokudaime Hokage, married, and everything seems perfect, until old problems arise. His relationship with the Kyuubi is tested and he must do everything in his power to protect his home, Konohagakure, but the questions are: what is the price and how steep is it? Follow Naruto and Kurama through to the end of their Journey. Please read and REVIEW! Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I GOT IDEAS!**

**Sasori: This isn't going to be good is it?**

**Ali: You don't know that!**

**Sasori: It's the sequel to that Rough Road thing.**

**ALi: Rough Journey...**

**Sasori: ROugh Journey...**

**Ali: And yes it is. Please welcome: Rough Journey: The Beginning of The End!**

**Sasori: SO this is the last one?**

**ALi: Yep!**

**Sasori: SAy the disclaimer. I hate waiting.**

**Ali: *pfft!* FIne. I own nothing!**

**Sasori: ENjoy, don't enjoy, I don't care.**

**Ali: *pouts* I care...**

* * *

Prologue:

_How fucking hard is this ass to kill?_

"Watch out!"

A silver flash went past him and he watched in horror as red showered the world. "NO!"

* * *

Chapter One:

Rokudaime Hokage

Naruto Uzumaki was smiling as he looked at his village, his heart swelling with pride. He was the Hokage of the village at last. After all the boasting and hard work and dedication, he finally made it. He was the Rokudaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He currently sat in the full robes with his usual attire underneath. SUre, it was warm, but it was just in case he needed to move around. He was currently going through paperwork with multiple clones helping him out. THere was a knock on the door and he looked up at his wife.

"Yes?"

"You really need to eat," she scolded.

"I will, after I get this paperwork done."

She rolled her eyes. "Take a break. For me, please?"

He stared at her for a moment before getting lost in her eyes. "Alright Hinata. What am I having?"

"Some bento and maybe you'll have a little Ichiraku ramen."

He grinned and brought her into his lap, kissing her lips. "Have I mentioned I love you?"

"You can mention it again," she giggled.

"I love you," he purred, nuzzling her.

"I love you too," she whispered before their lips crashed together.

"Naruto, no making out at work," Shizune chastened him.

"Granny Tsunade's done it before I bet," Naruto complained against his wife's lips.

"I'm not that into Lady Tsunade's personal life like that," SHizune said, rolling her eyes.

Hinata kissed him once more. "Have fun Lord Hokage."

He loved that. He watched her walk out of the room and wished that she would come back and help him die down his desires.

_**You're such a pervert li****ke your**_**_ sensei_...** the fox informed him.

_Not that much, _Naruto thought sullenly.

THe fox stretched in his cage. _**Can I come out and str****etch just a**** little?**_

"Perhaps," Naruto mused aloud, releasing some of the Fox's chakra expertly and watching the fox take a wolf sized form. "Better?"

**"Much, and I'm looking forward to you and that Hyuga girl having little ones that I can play with."**

"THat won't be happening for a while," Naruto said, rolling his multicolored eyes. "Besides, I thought I was your pup."

**"You are, but it'd be nice to have a little one to play with and curl up against."**

"You're such a softy," Naruto teases, scratching the big bad Kyuubi behind the ear like a pet dog.

**"As much as I enjoy that, please stop."**

"Why?"

**"I've got to hunt and then mark my territory."**

"Oh wow," he groaned. "Did not need to know this information."

**"And?"**

Naruto let it drop and allowed the fox to go do as he pleased. He glared at the paperwork and wished it would disappear. The door opened again, revealing a much needed detraction: Rock Lee.

"Hey Lee," Naruto chirped.

"Hello to you Naruto! I have come to give you the paperwork... for my last... mission..." The jonin trailed off at the glare he was getting from his old friend. "It is not I who makes the rules! You are the Hokage and these need to be filed."

Naruto truly considered banning paperwork, but he knew that would only create chaos, so he kept them around. He took the paper and made clones to help him getting everything done. He got finished hours later than he wanted and stretched, walking out and seeing what others were up to on his balcony. THe war was over, so there was peace, well... as much as one could get. He leaned against the railing before grinning like a fox and jumping down. Despite being Hokage and having to make tough decisions and most of the time be serious, he was still the rambunctious boy he was when he was a kid.

"Naruto!" Shizune yelled down at him.

"Love you Shizune!" he called, rolling to his feet and going to the academy to maybe see some children. He grinned down at them and let them tackle and hug him. "Calm down, clam down."

"We missed you Lord Hokage," a girl yelled.

"I missed you all too," he replied, getting into a sitting position and looking at all of them, especially the girls. "You've all been training haven't you? I don't want you girls just going gaga over a boy when you could be training."

"Yes Lord Hokage," they said.

Naruto made a decision when it came to the academy curriculum for kunoichi. There would be all kunoichi classes and all boy classes for genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and then a joint class with the boys for history, that way there wouldn't be _weak_ fan-girls and they would stand a chance on their first mission, so they wouldn't have to depend on their teammates to protect them. He also added a class where there was basic medical ninjutsu, like Tsunade wanted but never got around to. He required the genin to know the basics before graduating and he even had extra curriculum in seals and weapons outside of kunai and shuriken. There were a lot of changes that came with the Rokudaime Hokage.

"I just came to make sure, I'll be back to see how your training goes tomorrow."

"Bye," they said.

"Work hard," he advised. He walked around and then Kurama came and walked beside him. "Where have you been?"

"Didn't you pay attention before?"

"I was on a Hinata high," he said sheepishly.

The fox rolled his eyes and shook his head before sniffing the air. "Do you have any idea how to get rid of intruders?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep!"

Naruto didn't get much action anymore, so when the chance arises he's eager and ready to go. He took them down easily and then sent them to Ibiki to be interrogated. He leaned against a tree next to his (now) trusted companion. Kurama's tails swished gently behind him and his crimson eyes were alight as his long ears perked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked wearily.

"Oh, nothing!" the fox chuckled. "... yet."

Naruto was really worried. "Nothing's wrong is it?"

"No, it's a surprise," the demon rolled his eyes.

Now Naruto was curious.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, that's it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Sasori: Good, now review while I go do something productive.**

**Ali: This isn't productive?**

**Sasori: No.**

**Ali: D': *heartbroken***

**Sasori: *sighs* I'll let you play with a puppet.**

**Ali: Really?**

**Sasori: No.**

**Ali: Fine!**

**Sasori: *tosses cookie to ALi***

**Jiraiya: NO!**

**Ali: *eats cookie* I love you Sasori!**

**Sasori: Everyone does.**

**Jiraiya & Ali: *choke on laughter* Yeah, everyone...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!**

**Kurama: Can you hurry up?**

**Ali: I expected you to be with Nana!**

**Kurama: *shrugs* I'm off for a little bit.**

**ALi: Oh... good to know.**

**Kurama: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: FINE! I own nothing but the plot and... well, you'll fine out.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Happy News

Naruto walked with the fox into his home and was glad to see Hinata and Sakura talking. Kiba leaned against the wall with Akamaru, looking at the two and then he looked up at Naruto.

"Hey!" the Inuzuka shouted.

"Hey Kiba, Sakura. What's up?"

Hinata blushed and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down. I have some news for you."

Naruto shot a look towards Kurama and then sat next to his beloved wife. "Yes? Nothing's wrong right? We had Granny check you out, but I can have her check you again."

Hinata and Sakura giggled while Kiba and Akamaru barked with laughter. Kurama hit him with one of his tails. "Listen to her first!"

"Oh," Naruto blushed. "Um, go ahead."

"I'm pregnant," Hinata said.

Naruto blinked in pure shock. "Repeat that?"

"Naruto, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," Hinata said.

Naruto broke into a grin. "This is great! Boy or girl? Names? We need to think of names."

"Slow down," Sakura ordered.

THe pink haired kunoichi had taken completely after Tsunade so Naruto instantly quieted down.

"Glad I didn't react like that?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile.

Akamaru moved his tail to reveal a two year old baby boy with pink _and _brown hair and green eyes with red triangle marks on his cheeks. The baby grinned at his 'uncle' and waved.

Naruto waved back with a huge grin. "Hey there Koru! How's it going?"

The boy's name was Hokoru, but Naruto often liked to shorten it. "Good uncle Naru!"

Akamaru nudged the boy and Hokaru giggled and played with the large dog. Hinata smiled. "I've thought of the name Heiwa."

"If not that then...Chowa," Naruto smiled.

They discussed baby names as a group and Kurama curled against Hinata, protective of the life in her stomach. He knew already the baby's gender and other secrets. He grinned as he listened to the chatter. THis was bliss to the old fox.

Unknown to any of the living the Sage of Six Paths looked down at them and smiled. He was happy that one of the Tailed Beasts were having a wonderful time with life at last. He was only hoping that they all would be ready for the challenges to come.

* * *

**Ali: There's the second chapter, hopefully the third and some ideas come soon.**

**Kurama: I've gotta get back, review people.**

**Ali: wait! Take me with you, I've gotta buy... Smartfood popcorn... YEAH! *really going to buy sweets (and the popcorn)***

**Kurama: Fine, come on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Okay, inspiration hit me, sorry it took so long!**

**Nanami: Can we get this over with?**

**Ali: Fine... I own nothing.**

**Nanami: Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Preparations**

Naruto was currently attempting to tear his sun colored hair out as he looked at the list of things he had to get _before_ the baby was born. Why couldn't someone else do it? He was the Hokage for crying out loud! He growled and then an idea came to mind. He was the Hokage! Why not make someone else do the work. He smirked at his brilliant mind and called for the first person that came to mind: Sai. Sai had changed. He still followed orders, but he learned to feel and express himself again._  
_

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto held out the piece of paper in his hand. "I need you to do all of these things today."

Sai's dark eyes scanned the paper and his face contorted into one of confusion. "Um... Naruto, isn't this stuff for a baby?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to do this?"

Naruto sighed. "I have too much to do. Besides Hinata knows how I am."

As he spoke he picked up a piece of paper and frowned as he read it. Apparently there was tension brewing between Suna and Kiri. He had thought he settled everything. There was a death. A Kiri ninja was killed while on a diplomatic mission in Suna. The blond's frown deepened into a scowl and he wondered how to go about this and who to send on a mission like this to investigate since both Kage had requested that Konoha, a neutral village, investigate. He would like to go himself, but that wouldn't work.

_**Having trouble pup?**_

_Yes. I need to decide who to send on his mission._

"Naruto?"

Said man looked up at Sai. "What?"

"Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing to be concerned of yet, please go do that to-do-list," the Jinchuriki replied dismissively, sitting down and tilting his chair back.

"Come on out Kurama."

The wolf sized fox was soon propped on the edge of his desk, looking down at the paper. **"Well, obviously Neji would be a good choice. His Byakugan can spot something that others would miss."**

"Of course. I can't send Hinata, not while she's pregnant," he muttered, not liking the thought of his wife on any mission pregnant or not. "Also Kiba and Akamaru would work. They can track any suspicious scents since there's been no rain and this happened a day or two ago."

**"Yes, they would work. We need two more members though. I say Shikamaru would be a very good choice for this. What with his strategic mind."**

"Now the fourth member... any number of shinobi would do for the fourth number, but we need someone that won't cause any tension and would benefit the mission as well... also someone that has a decent idea of where they're headed in the desert."

**"Temari or Kankuro will guide them."**

"But what if they get separated? I have to take that into account... Sakura will have to go. She's been there plenty of times to help teach them about certain kinds of poisons, like the one Sasori used on Kankuro all those years ago. Not only that but it'd be best to have a medic."

**"But what about Ino? She can gather information easily and is also a medic."**

"That's also something to take into consideration... She's also been with Sakura plenty of times... yes, Ino will be the fourth. Thank you Kurama."

He nodded the acknowledgement of the thanks and stared at the paper. "So** that's the team. Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Ino."**

"Yes. Sakura! Come in here!"

The pinkette walked into the room and her eyes sparked dangerously. "Aren't you supposed to be shopping for the baby?"

"Something came up. Go get Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and Kiba and come back here immediately."

"Yes sir," she said, running out of the room.

_This is going to be a pain in the ass..._

"**Got that right."**

They waited not too long before the team was assembled. Each of them were slightly tense because Naruto wasn't usually this quiet nor serious unless it were of the up most importance.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"There's tension between Suna and Kiri because while on a mission in the Land of Wind a Kiri ninja was killed. They both request us to take on the investigation since neither trust the other and we are neutral due to the fact we're friends with both. I'm sending you because of the benefits of you four being paired. Shikamaru will be leader of this team. We need this mission to be a success. If you need assistance put chakra in the seal I put on your shoulders.

All of them nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Remember, this is an S-Ranked mission. Here are the rest of the mission details if needed. Now get going, the sooner you get there the sooner this case is closed."

Shikamaru took the paper from Naruto and headed out. Kakashi walked into the room after they left and raised his single showing eyebrow. "What's that all about."

Naruto growled. "I am _not_ repeating myself!"

The Kyuubi explained for his "jailer" and then settled downat Naruto's feet and yawned. Naruto saw the door open once again and it was Tsunade. She still looked the same due to her her special jutsu, but she wasn't able to do as much as she used to. he grinned and walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Granny."

She smiled at him, though still irritated at the nickname, she continued to accept it. "Hello Naruto. How's the Hokage work?"

"Don't get me started," he groaned.

"What is it?"

**"I'm not repeating myself either.**"

Naruto explained it once again and Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you were right to send them."

"Thanks for the compliment."

**"I helped."**

Tsunade bent down and scratched Kurama behind the ear. "You also did a good job."

Kurama took an extreme liking to Tsunade for some reason. Yes, he loved being around Hinata, but something about Tsuande made him even more... pup-like than when he was near Hinata and other children. It was amazingly shocking to Naruto and he was still trying to decipher it. Kurama's tails wagged behind him, granted not in the same direction, but they still wagged. The Uzumaki held in his laughs at how soft the big bad Nine-Tailed Fox was around the Godaime Hokage. He looked again at the paper and felt something in his gut.

_Shit._

* * *

**Ali: Okay, there it is. The next chapter should pick up the pace.**

**Nanami: Good.**

**Ali: So when are you gonna update your stories?**

**Nanami: When are you?**

**Ali: Touche. Touche sister o' mine.**

**Nanami: Review.**

**Ali: Please.**


End file.
